


Hold your Heart

by SolarisRasa



Series: Malec Request [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fainting, Human, M/M, Medical Conditions, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: Dr. Lightwood and Club Owner Magnus Bane have been dating for several happy months but when a routine bit of fun ends with Magnus unconscious Alec struggles to seperate himself from his profession.Aka the first request fill.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Hold your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alo_Malec_Addicted99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alo_Malec_Addicted99/gifts).



> uh not quite what I meant but here we are :)  
> Also i wrote this on my phone and will edit at home

Alec grinned as he raced around a corner, hand catching the stop sign to slingshot himself. Giddy and laughing he turned around, jogging backwards lightly, just waiting to taunt Magnus.

They had raced to his home before and usually Magnus, determinedly fit, won. Alec had finally gotten ahead! Sure, using a kiss and Magnus' distraction when he'd bent over to tie his shoe in joggers he knew cupped his ass a little too closely was probably, technically cheating but still.

Magnus rounded the corner, steps slower than usual and head tipped back as he breathed, "Alright Alexander, you-" he swallowed hard and Alec frowned, he looked sweatier than normal and under the flush of exertion had gone pale, "you win."

Alec tilted his head in concern but Magnus waved a hand at him, leaning forward and taking a forced slow breath.

"Should not have had a heavy lunch."

Alec laughed again, concern clearing, "We ate the same thing!"

Mangus shrugged, his lips thinning, "Yes but you're," he blinked and shook his head, "you're a-Alexander?" 

His voice had gone up in the end, frightened and confused and Alec stepped forward. Magnus eyes were unfocused and his hand pushed against his chest.

Alec reached out, moved toward him but Magnus was already falling.

He landed on the concrete with a terrible sound and Alec grit his teeth at the way his muscles twitched. His breath came shaky and his hands shook as he knelt beside Magnus, touching him gently.

He pressed lighly against the back of his head but there wasnt any blood. Fighting the burning in his eyes and the tightness in his chest, he searched for Magnus' pulse.

It was horribly slow and Alec sucked in a breath, realizing as he did that he'd stopped breathing when Magnus fell.

"Stay with me Magnus. Oh god." He pulled out his phone, keeping an iron grip on his terror. Magnus was the healthiest person Alec had ever met, excepting a glass of wine or a cocktail here and there, and suddenly collapsing did not fit that picture.

In his ear the operator had picked up, "911, please state your emergency."

Alec took a deep breath before tonelessly explaining as concisely as he could, "My boyfriend collapsed, he may have hit his head on the sidewalk when he went down. We're just at the corner of Madison and 27th on the eastbound side. There's no blood but his heartrate is extremely low. We were running, stopped, and he must have felt something was wrong he was-" Alec’s voice breaks just slightly, "he was scared."

The voice in his ear is calm and he focuses on it, "Thank you sir, youre doing very well. Personnel has been dispatched. Is he safe where he is laying?"

Magnus wasn't too close to the road but a few people had started gathering and Alec saw at least one phone coming out. He leaned so Magnus' face was out of sight.

"Physically, yes. There are people, they're," Alec swallowed, "cameras."

The operator must've caught the edge in his voice because they spoke firmly, "You can ask them to step back if you need to but the team thats en route will work to control any crowd. What's your name so I can make a note for the long and forward to the recieving hospital, "Dr. Alexander Lightwood." 

There was a pause and then, "Dr. Lightwood, you should be able to hear sirens now." 

He could, coming up fast. He didn't look away from Magnus to check.

"Yes." 

"Good. Tell me as soon as the paramedics are on scene please."

Alec waited, fingers latched to Magnus' pulse as he counted, breathless at how slow it was coming in.

Then a woman was crouched beside him, "Dr. Lightwood?"

His gaze snapped to her and he shuffled out of the way, forcing himself to let go of Magnus

"They've arrived."

The operator was gentle, "Excellent. They're going to help him now. How are you Doctor?"

Alec blinked at his own hand, fingers still curled to take Magnus' pulse with no wrist to curve around. He knew Magnus would be alright, if he didnt hit his head too hard, if it wasn't one of the few rare sudden onset things that could kill someone with no warning, if, if, if.

Alec was a Goddamned  _ doctor  _ he knew how to handle these things. But with no warning and Magnus he was struggling to hold on to his detachment and his breathing was a little fast.

"I think I'm freaking out a little."

The operator's smooth voice reminded him, "Your boyfriend is in good hands. Just let them work and go with them. Where do you work?"

"Mercy, I work at Mercy Hospital."

"That's where they're headed. Are you going to be alright if I end the call?"

Alec watched the paramedics lift Magnus, "Yes. I'm riding with them now."

-

Alec fiddled with Magnus' fingers, avoiding his gaze.

Magnus had woken up just after they reached the hospital, confused. It hadn't taken long to determine he was going to be alright but he should stay for monitoring until they could determine he didn't have a concussion. 

_ Bradycardia.  _ As a result of the heart disease that Magnus had a result of his father's medical history and the rough nature of his mother's pregnancy. Common enough and managable with good diet and exercise.

Alec recited the facts to himself again. 

Magnus was meticulous about his workout schedule and ate well, with plenty of room here or there for little things. He enjoyed life but took care of himself and while Alec had teased him just a little about the hours he put in at the gym he had never hinted at being less than perfectly healthy.

Magnus was going to be fine.

Alec couldn't stop remembering the death rate for heart disease. The number one cause of death in the United States.

He tangled his fingers with Magnus' staring at the pattern of his knuckles.

"Alexander."

"I'm sorry I made you run."

Magnus used their joined hands to make Alec look at him. He looked worried and his eyeliner was smeared, he was beautiful. Alec had always thought so, from the moment Magnus had waltzed into his life, talking to Clary about a surprise party at his club and stepping on Alec's toes.

"Don't. I'm not fragile Alexander, with the rare exception I am perfectly-"

"You're not perfectly healthy Magnus."

His boyfriend's jaw went tight and Alec’s stomach lurched. God, every time they'd argued he'd been causing Magnus stress and his heart…

Magnus sighed, body slumping into the pillows as he tipped his head back, "This is why I hadn't told you yet. I wanted a little longer with you before you started looking at me like I was a time bomb, or a  _ patient." _

Alec flinched because that was exactly what he was doing already, thinking about statistics and treatments. It wasn't what Magnus needed or wanted.

"I am  _ not  _ your responsibility Alec. I have this condition and I manage it perfectly fine. I will talk with my cardiologist about what happened today and we'll do what we can to mitigate any more risk. I do not need my neurologist boyfriend over thinking evey second of our time together. I've been put in a glass box before and I can't ever, I won't ever let anyone do thag to me again."

Magnus' eyes were wet by the time he finished and he was looking at the ceiling.

Alec pushed aside the part of him that was a medical professional and the voicd that insisted he overthink this and he focused on Magnus.

"You are my responsibility. Or at least," he pressed his palm to Magnus' cheek, "your heart, figuratively, is. Magnus, you scared me today and I reacted strongly. I reacted like a doctor because," Alec cleared his throat, "If I reacted like your boyfriend I would've been panicking too much to help you."

Magnus leaned into his palm, "Well than thank you for that but Alexander-"

Alex shook his head, "No. Listen, I know you're strong and mostly healthy. I got too focused on  _ helping  _ you're right. I would never do anything to restrain the spark in you Magnus. I love you for exactly who you are and I'm not going to become crazy overbearing. Just, please, tell me when it's not the best idea to sprint to my place?"

Magnus smiled gently and squeezed Alec’s hand, "I think I can do that."

Alec leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Thank you."

Magnus' eyes glittered as they stayed pressed close, "At least you finally won."

Alec groaned, "I worked hard but no. It doesn't count! I'm calling a rematch, if your cardiologist doesnt think it was seeing my ass bouncing in front of you that took you out."

Magnus laughed and Alec drank in the sound as he sat back, "I assure you darling, that would never be a sight that would fail to set my heart racing."

"See? Just tell me next time and you can watch me do squats so you don't pass out."

Magnus scoffed, "I see. I tell you not to be gentle with me so now you're making fun?" 

Alec paused but Magnus was already starting to smile at him. He splayed his hands innocently and shrugged.

"I figure you're feeling well enough to give as good as you get."

"I always give good and you know it."

"That just proves my point." Alec deadpanned.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and tugged on his hand.

"Come here pretty boy, I think my heart could use some help remembering how to beat a little faster."

Alec wouldn't forget today and he was sure it would haunt him for a while, the way Magnus had gone limp, but for now he could give Magnus what he needed. Them, laughing and be happy together.

He kissed his boyfriend, tasting his lips and smiling against them as Magnus wiggled a little, pleased.

_ I'll always be here to help you shine.  _

  
  
  



End file.
